To shatter a Heart
by Jewie-kat
Summary: Edward did come back, but will he find that his place has been filled ,however tempory, will Edward be the cause of the one he loves pain? but more importantly can he correct his mistake in time?
1. Chapter 1 The visiter

Fan fiction

"Hey your back" Jake smiled and opened the door of Charlie's cruiser for her.

" yea crazy tired though" Bella replied yawning as the three of them trudged up the drive way Jake holding her suit case as Charlie opened the front door

"This kid has been here since I left I reckon" Charlie chuckle. Bella smiled.

Jake you shouldn't stalk my father it's kind of creepy" Bella remarked smiling. Jake laughed "so how is Renee?" Jake asked putting her suit case down near the stair case unsure if he should just take it up anyway. Bella smiled "I am I going to get the third degree from you two?" Bella asked wearily. Jake grimiest "no it can wait…. I am just so glad your back" he said as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe Jake" Bella sighed

"Oops sorry" Jake said sheepishly "one more question… "

"Yes Jake spit it out fast" Bella sighed as they slowly walked out to his car.

"So does this mean you and that leech aren't back together?" Jake asked with his head down, suddenly he found his shoes quite entertaining.

"No Jake we aren't back together…" Bella said softly.

Jake tried to hide the beam of a smile but found he was unsuccessful "ok then night Bells see you tomorrow" Jake said as he got into his car fast "what's tomorrow?" Bella yelled after him "Jake!" bells stunned by his abrupt departure could have sworn she heard him laughing. Bella stalked all the way back inside. "What's with the face kiddo?" Charlie asked chuckling as he put down the phone

" oh nothing just Jake" bella pouted and sat down at the table.

" So what do you want for dinner dad?" Bella asked watching her father.

Charlie smiled guiltily " I just ordered pizza, you look buggered kiddo you deserved a break from cooking" Charlie said with a awkward smile. Bella sighed

"you're a legend dad … in that case I am going to take a shower " Bella said slowly got up from her chair at the table and made her way up stairs grabbing her suit case on the way.

"I'll give you a yell when it arrives" Charlie yelled after her.

Bella sighed as she entered her room relief washed over her, she was home. Finally after three days she was alone with her thoughts.

" Yes after much thought I know I am still mad at Edward that much hasn't changed'

Bella thought as she unpacked hastily and found her P J's and headed to the bathroom.

" why should I forgive him so soon after he obliterated my heart then expects that now he has returned for it to be all ok, how can I trust him with my love again when he would be able to lie straight to my face again" Bella sighed and hopped into the shower.

" of course I know why I would take him back … I love him, But Jake my Jacob he filled that gapping hole Edward left he was my sun he gave me a reason to get up in the morning he picked me up and put me back together"

Bella let the warm water wash over her letting it calm and relax her body.

" Edward the one who could always leave me , Jake the boy I know known for ever and has never left me laying on the forest floor broken" Bella thought as she turned off the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around her self and padded back to her room consumed in her thoughts , Bella closed the bedroom door as she turned she court sight of the window open " odd I should have closed that…" her train of though interrupted by a cough from the other side of the room "CR-" Bella was cut off by a icy stone hand gently pressed against her mouth

"Will you scream? Because I don't think that's wise"


	2. Chapter 2 If you only knew

Bella shook her head the voice she hallucinated about all through his absence seemed at the time perfect an exact replica of what it used to sound like, but now, hearing it for the first time in so long she realized that it was unbearably floored. Edward took away his hand. Bella turned around and took three quick strides away from him her heart twisted painfully in her chest "I don't want you here, I don't want you any where near me from now on" Bella Breathed out holding her heart and clutching her towel closer " Edward leave please" It was Edwards turn for a twist of agony of being rejected

"Please Bella listen to me, I wont promise to leave you alone after this but you must listen" Edward pleaded softly. "Bella I am sorry more than sorry if that is even possible but you must know that I love you always have and always will please know that" Edward paused and dropped his head " Bella I don't expect your forgiveness but please don't cut me out completely at least let me try and be your friend." Edward still hadn't looked up the whole time unable to meet her eyes. He knew he shouldn't have come but it needed to be said

"Please say something." Edward breathed unnecessarily

"Edward" Bella sighed softly; she choked the urge to go comfort him. Unsettled now in her resolution to stand her ground Bella now questioned if she really did have the will power to resist the irresistible. Bella took a unsure step forward to wards him, "you hurt me Edward everyday that you were gone ripped more out of me till all that was left was a gapping hole where my heart used to be, you can't expect me to fall back into what we had when it now is convenient for you. If you really mean what you said, then you have to understand it will take time and lots of it." Bella said letting out a ragged breath then hesitantly reached out her hand and placed it softly on the top of Edward's head. Edward's rigged body relaxed under touch, he understood it would take time, and he would give it to her. Edward turned his face up to kiss her palm of her soft delicate hand. Bella flinched involuntarily; Brokenly Edward turned his face away.

"Bella pizza's here!" Charlie called up the stairs

Bella jumped back and shook her head as if breaking away from a trance" ok B-be down in a moment" She stuttered unable to take her eyes away from Edwards once again bowed head.

"Will I see you at school?" Edward asked standing up and recovering his affirmative attitude slightly as he looked her in the eyes unabashed

"yes" Bella replied " Edward please go I need to get dressed before Charlie wonders what took me" Bella said coldly as she could manage.

"As you wish, if you want me to come back just leave the window open" Edward said as he lead in and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Please Edward leave" Bella said stiffly.

Edward nodded and glanced back at her sadly as he jumped out her bedroom window.

Bella didn't hear his landing but felt his presence fade. Bella fell to the floor and wept silently holding her chest as if, if she let go she would literally fall to pieces

Ten minutes later Charlie tapped at her Bedroom door "Bella? You coming down?"

"Yes just a minute dad" Bella choked out.

"Are you alright Bells? You don't sound so good" Charlie commented.

Bella got up her body feeling heavy and broken she dressed as fast as she could n opened the door slowly as she composed her face. "I just remembered I really need to call Jake." Bella lightly pushed past her father smiling briefly.

Charlie puzzled shrugged and went back to his ball game.

Bella picked up the phone and quickly dialed the Black's phone number

"Hello?" came the familiar voice of Jacob Black.

"Jake" Bella sighed "Jake come could you come back? And spend the night please… please" Bella sobbed the last part softly so as not to be over heard by Charlie.

"What's wrong? Never mind. I am on my way sit tight Bells" Jake replied and then the line went dead and Jake was gone. Bella sighed and sat at the table and picked at her pizza with one arm wrapped tightly around her chest wile she waited for Jake.


End file.
